The Tournament
by thegame-401
Summary: Vegeta and Goku meet a new girl who says that she wants them and their friends to fight in a tournament,should they?
1. Chapter One-The Invitation

The sky was a bright blue. The type of day a family would go on a picnic or something of the sort. Birds would fly over two or three times in the same spot, and the weather was warm. This area being the desert, it was hard to believe a day like this could occur in an area like this. That was until the sky became bright yellow, and the heat shot up ten times of that what it was now. The yellow seemed to be following a path, like a bullet spiraling towards its victim. Everything in the yellow path was destroyed. In route of this yellow, a man was running, hovering a bit above the ground, a bit. His foot, an inch off the ground, but off the ground none the less. He was in bad shape, and the yellow was coming towards him, his clothing started to melt from the heat, his last words..."no." He soon was engulfed in the yellow, which later became known from its new appearance, as the "Big Bang Attack," its user? Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta looked content and angry at the same time. He contracted his hand from its former position. The yellow aura hat had surrounded his palm from the explosion disappeared. As soon as the debris from the blast cleared, Vegeta stared down at the victims remains...nothing.  
  
"Pathetic...I was expecting more from a student of Hercule," Vegeta lowered himself down from his height of one thousand feet in the air. And landed on a cliff, "what am I saying, a student of Hercule? Ha, I should have expected nothing," He looked off into the distance, a glimmer of yellow light could be seen, a smirk slid across his face.  
  
"Power level is very low, this must be Kakarot," he chuckled darkly, he then crossed his arms and floated up into the air, a few feet lower than his original position. The flicker of light got closer, "I wonder what he's doing out here on such a beautiful day, he would usually spend time with his family..." Vegeta laughed silently, the glint in the sky ahead of him disappeared. Vegeta then turned around, expecting something. Out of no where, his number one enemy appeared...Goku. Goku wore his usual smile, always positive. Vegeta on the other hand hated it.  
  
"Hi Vegeta! What are you up to out here, all by yourself?" Goku smiled at Vegeta, who kept his grim appearance.  
  
"Well, Kakarot, I have been doing what you do not, training, I know I don't need it...but I do it for the fun of it all..." He crossed his arms once more.  
  
"Why? It's a beautiful day, having a picnic with your family, going swimming and all that, why hang here in a hot dusty desert?" Goku asked.  
  
"You see that road far off in the corner?" asked Vegeta, pointing his thumb behind his right shoulder, clearly ticked off.  
  
"Oh...I see it, what about it?" Goku replied a few seconds later.  
  
"Whoever passes on that road is my new opponent, to face me here," Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"But why? I mean, what did they do to you?" asked Goku in an incompetent manner.  
  
"There is a sign you fool...that says verse the greatest fighter to ever live...follow this road and take it across the desert when the road takes a bend," Vegeta started to look aggravated.  
  
"Oh, I get it, that's why this place is son messed up!" Goku laughed, Vegeta slapped his forehead.  
  
"I'm waiting for a new opponent..." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"How about you and I go one on one? Goku said a few seconds later. Vegeta looked at him up and down.  
  
"I've beaten you far to many times...and besides, I want fresh blood," Vegeta turned around at the road. Dust was being blown up from an oncoming vehicle.  
  
"Here comes that fresh blood now..." Vegeta smirked, Goku had a confused look on his face.  
  
The vehicle was coming fast, eager to make it's destination.  
  
"Looks like they wanna fight you," Stated Goku.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "They must be anxious...for death."  
  
The car took a swerve and dodged all the boulders left from the past confrontation, the driver of the car drove with ease. Finally, it stopped a few feet away from the two Saiyans. The driver stepped out of the car. The individual was wearing a red dress, revealing that it was a female. She looked around and saw no one. Vegeta smiled at her not knowing.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, a blast shot at her car, exploding it to pieces; as the debris cleared she had disappeared. And so did Kakarot. Vegeta looked surprised, his hand still in its old position, the yellow aura surrounding it. He had fired the blast.  
  
"What'd you do that for? You could have killed her!" Goku said, holding her in his arms. He and the girl were floating behind Vegeta, who lowered his arm, and turned around.  
  
"She would have ducked and dodged it anyway..." Vegeta crossed his arms a third time, "the cars replaceable..."  
  
"That wasn't nice," Goku lowered the girl and himself down to the ground besides the cars leftovers, Vegeta lowered himself down as well soon after.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Goku dusting her off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." her shades were crooked, but she managed to straighten them, "I didn't expect a demolition of my car though," she dusted herself off aswell. Vegeta landed between the two and a little towards the back.  
  
"You wished to verse me?" Vegeta asked looking confounded.  
  
"No, are you insane?" She looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"I want you to come to a tournament, in which you can fight dozens of warriors," she smiled at Goku, and he smiled back. Her hair was red, just like her dress; she also wore dark red lipstick to match.  
  
"Forget it, he's taken, and so am I..." Vegeta stepped between the two.  
  
"I..." she was speechless.  
  
"A dozen? That's it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, unless you have friends who can join..." she looked more innocent.  
  
"No-" Goku cut off Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Great!" she smiled back.  
  
"Oh great..." Vegeta fumed.  
  
"What's the prize?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I don't-well, are you going to be there?" she asked trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Of course!" Goku said perky.  
  
"Um...then, I'm sure you're going to win so, the prize is..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked impatient.  
  
"I'll be the prize!" she made up suddenly.  
  
"Great!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"You're not understanding this Kakarot, not that I care, but what about Chi-Chi? And how are you going to be the prize?" Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground causing small unnoticeable quakes.  
  
"I'll be like a friend to them, their maid if you will..." she answered.  
  
"See vegeta, nothing personal..." Goku said positively.  
  
"Please, she is so certain of you winning, that she makes herself the prize..." said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh please Vegeta! Your just jealous!" Goku shot back.  
  
"Jealous? Of what? A little teenager who has a crush on you? I am Vegeta...that's all I have to say," He stared off into the distance.  
  
"Anyway, call your friends, and we'll have the tournament, here's my card..." she handed Goku the card when it got shot from her grasp by a tiny little beam. 


	2. Chapter Two-The Contestants

Chapter Two- Contestants  
  
"What!?" she had nothing else to say. The three of them looked towards the sky; there stood a man in white cloak. He went by the name...Piccolo.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Goku?" his voice sounded rough as landed with the others.  
  
"What? She was giving me her card! Don't you wanna participate in the tournament?" Goku said as she handed him another card. Faster this time.  
  
"That's what the Martial Arts Tournament is for..." Piccolo said staring at the new comer.  
  
"Well, that's in a couple of months, I can't wait that long...I'm getting bored!" said Goku.  
  
"You wouldn't last in this tournament Goku, or any other!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"I've won the tournament a few times!" Goku replied.  
  
"Well...whatever!" Vegeta silenced.  
  
"Is this one of your friends?" the lady in red asked.  
  
"Not really a friend, but an ally..." Piccolo answered for Goku.  
  
"You wanna enter?" she asked.  
  
"No, the prize isn't what I'd be looking forward to..." Piccolo crossed his arms.  
  
"You don't even know what the prize is..." she fussed.  
  
"You are..." He smirked  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"My hearing is enhanced," Piccolo said pointing to his antennas.  
  
"Oh..." she said speechless.  
  
"Are we going to fight or what?" Vegeta said angrily, "I was doing fine until you three stooges showed up!"  
  
"Your mean," Goku said in a wimpy manner.  
  
"Thank you, that's what makes me a better fighter, I'm not nice, because nice guys finish last," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"That's not true!" Goku fought back.  
  
"Whatever, you're wasting my time...a fight is what I want, and a fight is what I shall receive," Vegeta flew up into the air.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked the girl.  
  
"A better question, what's your name?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Uh...my name is 


End file.
